1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bone graft inserts.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,296 discloses combined cortical and cancellous bone grafting units and methods of making same. The units disclosed therein have an elongated cylindrical cortical body member with flat, planar ends and a cylindrical cavity extending transverse to the axis of the body in which is packed a cancellous bone plug.
There remains a need in the art for improvements in bone graft inserts.